zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fugitives/Chapter one
Intro Long ago, in the ancheint land of Hyrule, there was peace. For once in a great whie all lands go through a prosperous time of peace. The King, Edward Van Hyrule the First, was a good and kind Ruler. One of his valient knights, Richard, a man with a strong build and good nature. He had short, strait black hair, and peircing blue eyes. He had fair skin with a scar from battle on his left cheek, going diagonally to the right. He was about twenty-two. He had a wife, named Cassandra. She had long flowing back hair. One night Richard was called out to do a short job- to clean up the Hylian Feild a bit. Here's where our story begins. Chapter One Richard adjusted his light armor as he led his horse, a black Colt, to a small knoll, where Richard dismounted. He landed softly, and walked up the knoll. Over the Knoll was a small camp of Bokoblins. Bokoblins were small goblins with blue, green, or red skin who weilded clubs, machetes, and wooden swords and sheilds. Richard drew an arrow from his quiver, and stringed it. The camp was down between to small hills. Richard fired the arrow, killing a sentry. He drew his sword, a steel one with a blue hilt and black pummel. He charged at the unsuspecting Bokoblins. The Bokoblins where all huddled around a small fire. Richard had counted them, there were thirteen of them. He pulled a back slice on the closest one, killing it, and while in the air he brought his sword down on two more, killing another and injuring one. He thursted at the Injured Bokoblin, killing it. The Ten others all screeched their battle crys and charged at Richard. Richard used his sheild to block the attacks made by one, and Richard responded by using a spin attack, finishing five Bokoblins. The last five laid down their weapons and surrendered. Richard was ordered to show no mercy, and decapitated them all with one Mortal Blow each. A few hours later... When Richard returned home in the Castel, to his wife, he found it unusual that she did not open the door when he knocked. Opening the door, he found a pool of blood staining his carped and running down the white bricks. Richard gasped. He follwed the trail of blood to find something gut wreanching and horrifying. His wife Cassandra, was dead. She had a Hylian Made arrow in her heart. Blood stained her dress. Richard clutched her body and held it close. Tears came to his eyes, and he began to weep, but he heard something. He turned around, to find a man in black, with a blue sash crossing his shoulder. The man was weilding a black bow, and an arrow was stringed. Richard slowly raised his hands, but as the man stepped closer, he kicked him. The man in Black fell to the ground, but leaped up and punched Richard in the face, who retailiated by wreanching the bow from the man in black's hands. The man in black entangled arms with Richard, and using Richard's momentem, flipped him onto the ground. The man in back lept out the window, escaping, just as Hylian soilders burst in the door, who heard the rucus, and just as Richard fainted. The Trial of Sir Richard Richard was awoken by Hylian guards several hours later. He was led out of the dank, cold, vile Hylian Dungeon, into a simple room with no decoratoins exept a large Hylian crest at the head. Also at the head was a long table, with four judges: On the far left was the fat King Zora, King of Zoras, Next to him was a Hylian man with a long black beard wearing a Green Tunic, who was the guardian of The Forest, On the right of him was a man with a greying beard and hair, wearig expensive clothes, and a gloden Crown, he was the King of Hyrule, And on the far right was Darunia, rocky and buff, was the patriarch of the Gorons. The king spoke first, "Richard, we have analized your case. You have been charged with killing a member of my court, which is treason. You will be executed on the morrow." Richard said nonthing. "If you confess, you will only be banished from Hyrule forever. Do you confess?" Richard said nonthing. "Fine, Instead executoin, you'll be banished to the barbarian country of Termainia. You will never come back, lest you be banished to forever torment in the Twilight Realm!!" The King shouted. The man in the green tunic pulled him down to his seat. Richard was taken back to his cell to wait for his banishment. After the trial... The king left to his chambers to rest, when his duaghter, Zelda, asked him, "I heard about the trial, They say that man, Richard, was innocent." The King looked closely at her. She was about nineteen, with long blond hair and buetifull blue eyes. The king sighed and said, "Zelda, that man is not innocent. He murdered his wife and betrayed this kingdom. Forget that. You should be thinking about who shall be your husband, for you can anyone." Zelda thought, she had spied on the trial, and looked deep into Richard's eyes, and saw that he was innocent. She'd used the legendary Mask Of Truth also, and saw she was right. (She stole that by the way) She said, "I choose... Sir Richard." The king gaped and whispered, "Are you sure, you'd be commiting treason and I'd have to bannish you with him." Zelda gulped, she felt a stab of fear, but said strongly, "I am very sure." The King sighed and yelled, "Guards, take Zeda down to the dungeaons, she has commited treason. Put her in the same cell as ex-knight Richard." Meanwhile... Far away, in the swealtering, hot, Gerudo desert, was the base of theives, the Hideout. It was made of mudbricks and stone, with many theives inside, preying on those brave enough to venture in the Desert, but recently, several hundred monsters had also now called the base Headquarters. The one responsible: Ganondorf. Ganondorf was a tall, strong dark-skinned gerudo. He donned black armor and weilded swords, for he had at least five. He had a long, black jagged sword swith red veins going up it. He called it The Twillight Sword, for it reminded him of his little freind in the Twilight Realm. If that sword was gone, he used two five-foot long katanas with gold hilts. If THOSE where gone, he weilded the Executoiner's Sword. It was a Long-sword made of pure light, which had been used as an attaempt to kill him. Anyways, Ganondorf had a plan. It was evil, but powerful none the less. He had Mastered Magic that would be useful, for he would secure the Triforce with it. But! Instead letting everybody know, nobody would. And then he'd strike. He conquer the entire world. But right now he was to focused on gaining money so he could send some of his Theif women, dressed nicely, to all the countries, Arcadia, Celtia, Holodrom, Subroisia, and Terminia, and little by little replace all the Nobles there. It was Phase One of his plot. Richard Escapes When Zelda was thrown into the same cell as a convicted murderer, she wondered if she made the right choice. She stared at the cold stone floor, not daring to look up, when Richard said, "Your princess Zelda, why are you here? Wait... You didn't did you?! Did you choose me as your husband?" Zelda remained silent for a moment, stood up, and said, "Yes." Richard was sitting down and said, "Well my wife," He paused. "Better come over here then." "Why?" Zelda Asked as Richard moved his small mat that was his bed. Richard whispered, "You see princess, I made a tunnel down to the sewers. From there we can escape out the moat opening and into Hyrule feild. We should do at night, and before the guards come to take me to Termania." So they waited until Night, and Zelda still had a Gossip Stone, so the left at around 20:30(10:30). They moved Richard's bed to revel the three-foot tunnel which richard and Zelda climbed down with the numerous foot-holds Richard carved. At about Eleven they finaly made it all the way down into the sewers. Richard looked around. He had never been to the sewers, but memorized where each of the tunnels went. This one went from the dungeons, directly to the Hylian Feild. The sewers looked more a cave than a conventional sewer. There was rats and even a few keese, but they moved around in packs and now the packs where in the poorer part of town. Anyways, Richard and Zelda moved swiftly down the long tunnels, ecountering spiders, rats, keese and skultulas. Richard had used a long, sturdy stick as a weapon. After what seemed like hours of this, they finally saw dim moon light. They checked the time with the Gossip Stone, it was 1:30. The Tunnel Suddenly dropped low, forcing Richard and Zelda to crawl through. That small tunnel led to an opening in the side of the castle. The opening was where the moat was. Lukily very little water was following beacause of a Drought, and Zelda and Richard Emerged. Hoping nobody would notice the splash, Richard helped a Shivering Zelda out of the ice-cold murky sewage water. Richard and Zelda trudged about one mile away from the castle. Richard started a fire to warm them and dry their clothes. He took off his shirt and put it down next to the fire. he didn't want to take off his pants, he was going to sleep in them. The shirt he gave to Zelda, who knew nothing of this kind of mix of cold, fright, and wetness. She barely knew Richard, he wasn't a very famous knight. There where knights who braved feats some compared to the Hero of Time, but Zelda knew that was wrong, because of the Triforce of Courage encourged him to be brave. She asked him, "Do you love me?" Richard looked up, a little caught of guard. He considered his answer, and finally said, "I don't know you that well. I know that you aren't a tyrant, seeing that sacrifice you made. But I have a feeling that I'm Going to." Zelda imediatly went to sleep after he said this. End of Chapter One Fugitives chapter two will begin progress soon. Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Action